Lost Stars
by CorneliaRostova
Summary: Pequeño One-shot de la pareja de Sirius Black, y Marlene McKinnon. Probablemente acabe iniciando un relato largo, con este imaginario.


Este es un One-shot que escribí el año pasado para el grupo de Facebook de Rojo y negro. Nunca había escrito antes una historia acerca de los merodeadores, pero el fandom de esta pareja me cautivó y decidí aventurarme. ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos regaló este maravilloso mundo y universo.

 **LOST STARS**

Temía estar quedándose ciego, temía empezar a estar verdaderamente loco. Cuando la veía delante de él, su mirada de un afilado azul brillaba con vida. La melena dorada, su melena de leona como a él le gustaba llamarlo, se balanceaba con la helada corriente que cruzaba entre los barrotes y el ladrillo. Lo miraba, le devolvía la sonrisa. Su espíritu le acompañaba en las horas más oscuras. Sus labios se curvaban con su sonrisa socarrona, su postura desenfadada. A veces la veía frente a él, otras se perdía con los sueños y el recuerdo. Un cabello del color del trigo entre sus dedos, su olor a bosque y a metal. Una cama, luz y ella a su lado, dormida. Entonces abría los ojos, y ella estaba ahí, con ojos burlones. Seguía desafiándole. Sirius empezó a sonreír a su recuerdo imaginario., él incluso le susurraba.

Un recuerdo, un recuerdo, los rebordes de la memoria se desdoblaban y retorcían. Y aparecía ella, ella rebelde e insumisa. Ella que reía hasta llorar, ella que gritaba, ella que luchaba con los puños cerrados. La leona de Gryffindor. Ella que le despreciaba hasta la inconsciencia. Ella que fue su calma, su tormento, su amor.

Los días, los meses pasan. Hace frío. Él la ve, la ve acercarse,. Tumbarse a su lado, sus ojos, grandes, sus ojos de hielo derretido están a centímetros de él. Ya no hay una prisión, ya no hay dolor. Ella le grita, esta muy enfadada. Pero es solo ve sus labios, moverse. Solo ve como ella esta envuelta en fuego, envolviéndole a él también. Y la besa en un impulso suicida. Siente sus labios. Ella se aparta, el ceño fruncido. Sus cejas se fruncen, y el sabe lo que le espera.  
Aun ahora siente el dolor del revés que ella le dio, cruzándole la cara. Es un dolor tenue, ya como una caricia. Lo que más siente, es el beso que ella le regalo después. Sus brazos alrededor del cuello, su pelo envolviéndole, los dedos de ella perdiéndose por su propia cabeza. Pecas tostadas y fuego. El sabor de su lengua tocando la suya, explorando su boca. Las manos heladas debajo de su camisa. Unos segundos, unos instantes. Y una sombra que huye al atardecer.

Su cabeza esta helada, su pelo sucio. Y ella lo mira, sin sonreírle. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho. Ella lleva unas botas de cuero, el pelo cardado y se ha pintado el rayo de Bowie en su ojo izquierdo. Quiere tocarla, alza su manos, luchando contra el peso del cuerpo. Ella extiende su mano, pero cuando parece que volverá a sentir su piel… se desvanece como el humo de un cigarro.

La desesperación empieza a llegar hasta la médula, los recuerdos se incrementan. Amigos, ella. Juventud, ella. James y Lily. Lily y ella. Merodeadores. Una niña de once años con pecas y bajita propinándole un puñetazo. No puede evitar sonreír, y la desesperación empieza diluirse. Terrible, un desastre, un monstruo rubio.

Él nota sus costillas, se palpa, su cuerpo es débil. Sus ojos han dejado de parpadear cuando los cierra. Ella aparece, desnuda. Ella estaba desnuda, y le abrazaba. Dos millones de segundos quedaban congelados cuando ella le rozaba. Las nubes se paraban para mirarlos, las estrellas se apagaban. Él enterraba la cabeza en su hombro, en su pelo. Quería dormir para siempre en ese ángulo perfecto. Ella casi ronroneaba cuando dormía, era un gato. Un gran felino durmiendo en una colcha de cuadros, en una cabaña perdida de Gales.

La realidad le atenazaba el estomago, telas le recorrían como cuentas de cristal. Telas que roban el aliento, el alma. ¿Para que querrán un alma destrozada? Se preguntaba al principio. Ahora ya no había preguntas, solo el paso de un tiempo suspendido. En ciertos momentos se hundía, se hundía y rezaba con dormir para siempre. Pero cuando el sueño acudía a él, como un ángel, descendía del infierno para dormirle con paz. Su salvación era nadas en su memoria, su vida era la vida pasada, la vida que volvía a revivir una y otra vez para no olvidarse de quién era él, de quién había sido, de quién debía de ser.

Su alivio era una dura prueba también, cuando resbalaba por los fragmentos más agrios, más amargos, más insanos. Ya no lloraba, ya no lloraba cuando Marlene aparecía con su cara, su rostro, sus manos cubiertos de sangre. Una calle, una llamada, una alarma. Sus pies helados corriendo por una calle, las heridas de sus manos al arrastrarse. El día que realmente supo lo que era el dolor. Una muñeca rota bajo unos escombros, un rostro hermoso desfigurado. Sus ojos perdidos, ella rota por fuera por dentro. Su cuerpo retorcido por el dolor, signos de una brutal paliza mortal. Una marca a cuchillo grabada con sangre en su sagrada piel : Traidora de sangre.  
El vacío, el huracán, el caos. Su cuerpo no le respondía deseo morir allí con ella, rezó por devolverla a la vida solo con su abrazo. No reconoció su propio grito, un grito que le desgarro. Alguien tirando de él, alguien llorando junto a él. Su hermano, su amigo. James…

La pena era una batalla a cada minuto, la dicha… se pescaba con la punta de los dedos. El amor, el amor para el tan despreciado, para él tan subestimado. Los miedos, el miedo de perderla, de tenerla. Comprender que la libertad no se corta cuando la entrega a otra persona es completa, si no al contrario, un par de alas para el espíritu.

Cuando Marlene, cuando ella acudió a verle por última vez. Vestida de blanco, con su aspecto adolescente y una mirada arisca. La imagen evocada, era réplica exacta de la Marlene a la que admitió amar. Amar sin saber, ambos fueron tan tontos. Tan orgullosos, él el que más. Su guerra abierta desde el primer día. Don ególatra. Bestia insoportable. Sirius. Marlene.

Ella le sacó el dedo, y después le guiño un ojo en una mueca descarada que solía hacer. Con delicadeza cerró los ojos y se fue. Y Sirius supo que para siempre. Supo que él momento había llegado. Un adiós y un hola a la realidad. Les debía eso a sus compañeros, a sus hermanos, a la mujer que le había amado.

Tras años suspendido en un limbo lánguido de no existencia, su cuerpo empezó a transformarse. Con dolor y añoranza, recuperó su mente.


End file.
